Heero babysits
by Riku-sama
Summary: ...Heero babysits the other gundam pilots and Relena...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.  
  
A/N: I'm warning you right now, this will be a terrible fic. I don't know why you're even reading it. If you can make it through this fic alive, then please review.  
  
*Telephone rings*   
  
Heero: Huh? The phone? Wonder who it is. *Walks up and grabs phone* Hello?  
  
Person on other side of phone: Hello! Is this Heero Yui?  
  
Heero: Yup.  
  
Person on other side of phone: "I need you to baby-sit some kids for me while I go out to blow up the the earth. My address is 666 skitzo dr. See you in 30 minutes!" *Hangs up*  
  
Heero: Mission Accepted. I must go baby-sit some kids for some guy. *Leaves house and starts walking towards the address the person had given him.*  
  
Heero: This place looks familiar. Wonder where I've seen it before? *Rings doorbell*  
  
Zechs: *opens door* Hello Heero!   
  
Heero: Zechs. *pulls gun out of nowhere (where do you keep a gun when you are wearing a tank top and spandex shorts anyways? And while we are talking about guns, why would Heero want to have a gun with him when he's "harmlessly babysitting"?)  
  
Zechs: So glad you could make it. Come in. I invited the 5 scientists over for tea, and they were experimenting on the other 4 pilots and Relena.   
  
Heero: *walks in* What?! Experimenting? What did they do to them?  
  
Zechs: Shhhhhhhhhhh! They're sleeping! Don't wake them up!  
  
Heero: Who?  
  
*yawn is heard from other room*  
  
Zechs: They woke up! Bye Heero, have a nice day! See you later! *Runs out door like heck*  
  
Heero: Whats his problem? *walks into other room where yawns were heard*  
  
Heero: *looks around* there's no one here! *Looks down and sees chibi Relena lying at his feet* The scientists turned them into chibi's! Were all doomed! I want my mommy! Ahhhhhhhhh!   
  
Heero: /tells himself/ It's okay, you'll be all right. Calm down.  
  
Relena: *sit up and rubs eyes. Looks up at Heero with big, innocent eyes* Hee-chan? Oh wow! Wake up evwyone! Heero's come to play wit us! Yippee! *Grabs Heero's arm* Come on! I dwew a picture of you! Come see it!  
  
Trowa: No come wit me Heero! I wanna play throw da knives! Dat'll be fun! I trow da knives, and you be my target!   
  
Quatre: *Grabs Heero's shirt and starts pulling at him* Lets have a tea party!  
  
Wufei: *Throws himself on ground and grabs one of Heero's feet* Let's play wit da katanas Uncle Zechs has in da secwet dwar unnerneath his bed!  
  
Duo: *Throws himself on ground and clutches Heero's other foot* Nonononono! He's gonna gimme some money so I can go get ice cweam fwom de ice cweam man!   
  
Chibi': Ice cweam! Yeaah! Lets go get ice cweam! *All start chanting "Ice Cweam" and running around Heero, with the exception of Duo who is still holding on tight to Heero's feet. (Just imagine it(^_^))   
  
Heero: *Grabs head with hands* All of you... SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Chibi': But...  
  
Heero: I told you to SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi'; *stare*  
  
Relena; Wahhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Trowa; ///_~  
  
Duo; O_O  
  
Quatre; X_X  
  
Wufei: ~_~  
  
Chibi': Wahhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhh!   
  
Heero; Oh all right. We'll go out and get some ice cream if it will keep you busy for a while.  
  
Chibi'; Yaaaayyyyyyyyy! *All run out door with Heero chasing after them shouting "wait, wait!"*  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
Heero: Peace and quiet at last! Those baka kids should take quite some time to eat their ice cream. I can relax now. *gets out gun and starts polishing it*  
  
Wahhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhh!   
  
Heero: What now? *Goes to investigate*  
  
Wufei: Wahhhhhhhhhh! Injuthice! Wahhhhhhhhhh! My Popsicle disappeared! Wahhhhhhhhhh!   
  
Heero: *glare* who did this?  
  
Duo: *snigger* I did! Hee hee hee! *Waves Popsicle around*  
  
Wufei: Huh? DUO!!!!!! Omae o korosu! *Starts chasing Duo around in circles*  
  
Relena: Tsk tsk tsk! Such wude wanguage for such a young child. I disappointed in you!  
  
Trowa; Heero, why don' you do anyfink about it?  
  
Heero; What? Er, um yeah. Stop that right now, kids.  
  
Wufei: But... but... Wahhhhhhhhhh!   
  
Heero: STOP, PLEASE! I'll get you another one. Duo, you're, uh..  
  
Trowa: *whispers* gwounded. He's gwounded.  
  
Heero: Er, yes. Thank you Trowa, Duo, you're grounded. Go sit in that corner.   
  
Duo: but...  
  
Heero: *Deathglare(tm)*  
  
Quatre; *pulls in Heero's sleeve* uh, mister. I tink what Duo's twying to tell you is dat dere are no corners in dis room.  
  
Heero: Huh? Okay. Duo, you're ungrounded.   
  
Wufei: But dat's not fai..  
  
Duo: *Deathglare(tm)*  
  
Heero: Hey!! You cant use that glare! It's copyrighted! Here are the forms!!  
(I have no idea where he got the forms ether but we've been through all this before. Also, isn't it convenient that he had the forms with him at just the right time? Let's just say he's efficient.)  
  
Heero: *puts away forms* okay, so what do you want to do?  
  
Chibi': I want to *start chattering excessively*   
  
Heero: Shut up! We'll do this in an orderly fashion. We'll take turns. Does anyone have an idea of how to choose who goes first?  
  
Duo: Watashi! Watashi!  
  
Heero: Does anyone else have an idea?  
  
Duo: Watashi! Watashi!  
  
Heero: Is everyone sure that they don't have an idea?  
  
Duo: Watashi!! WATASHI!!!  
  
Heero: Oh all right. What is your idea, duo?  
  
Duo: I tink we should go by aphabeticaw order by fwist names!  
  
Chibi': Yeah!!! Yeah!!!! Yeah!!!  
  
Heero: Okay, that's a valid reason. Duo, you're first.  
  
Wufei: Hey, wait a minute! You pwanned it dat way, didn't you Duo?  
  
Duo: Pwanned it what way?   
  
Wufei: Pwanned it so dat you would be fwist and I would be wast! No fair!  
  
Heero; It's okay. Forget about it! Now Duo, what do you want to do?  
  
Duo: I wanna... I wanna watch TV while you make food!  
  
Heero: ...!!!!! WHAT??? I CANT COOK! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?  
  
Duo: Na na na na na na na na... BATMAN!!  
  
Heero:That explains it. All right! I'll cook for you guys if you just be quiet!!  
  
  
  
Ok pplz. It sucks. I warned you it did. It took lots and lots of persuasion to make me post it cuz it stunk so bd. Pleez don't hate me for making such an awful fic. In fact, I didn't even finish it cuz I didn't want you to have to suffer more. Pleez review, event thought you hate this fic. Thanx, B.Z.  



End file.
